The New Girl
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Rewritten. Luna Higurashi Transfers to Seyio Acadamy, Then Amu And the guardians discover that she can purify eggs! However she refuses to join the guardians because of her father. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirl: Ok, I'm redoing this story**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Fangirl: Cuz I feel like it.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Fangirl: CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!**

" Ok, class? We have a new girl joining us today." Niakidou announced as a girl stepped into the room. She had long LONG black hair that went down her back in a ponytail, and she had dark brown eyes

"This is Higruashi Luna." Nikaidou announced

Hinamori Amu was looking at the girl in awe. For some reason the girl reminded her of Ikuto.

"Well, nice to meet ya." Luna said blankly and took a seat by the window.

**Luna's POV**

I sighed. I already knew half the things Nikai- hold on, X eggs?

"Uhh, Nikaidou-sensei? I have to leave the room for a moment." I told him

"Huh?Oh, Of course, but do take Hinamori-san with you."

"Hinamori-senpai? Uhh ok." I said confused. Did Hinamori how to purify these eggs to? I guess anythings possible. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the hall way

"H-Hey! Where are we g-going?" The girl panted

"Nikaidou said you knew something about the X eggs?"

"He WHAT!"

"Don't talk. There are seven outside." I told her

"SEVEN? I can't-"

"Well then, your useless." I sighed as we got outside. " Moon?" " Let's go desu!"

"My very own heart, Unlock!" I said as a blast of silver light exploded from my body

"Cara Nari, Sailor Moon!"

"Hey, Aren't you gonna tranform too?" I asked the stunned girl

"uhh, I just wanna see what you can do" She said sheepishly

I rolled my eyes then turned to the eggs

"Moon, Tiara, ATTACK!" I yelled as I threw a tiara that circled around the eggs.

"Caught ya. Moon healing, ACTIVATION!" I yelled and the eggs were purified.

**Amu's POV**

.Hell? My mouth was wide open. Suddenly the bell rang and Luna un-transformed.

"Uhh, come with me." I managed to gasp as I dragged her to the royal garden

**At the Royal Garden**

" I see. So she can Purify eggs?" Tadase asked, intrigued

"Yes." I told him

"Hmm, I guess we can have 2 jokers…"

**Luna's POV**

"H-Hang on, I can't become a Guardian!" I said, horrified

"What do you mean, Higurashi-san?" Tadase asked

"My father-" I started then clamped a hand over my mouth

"Your Father what?"

"He's- he's the- No I can't tell you!" I shouted and ran off

**Amu's POV**

"Don't worry, I'll get her to join." I winked and ran off after her. I saw her sitting in a tree, and I was about to call her name when she did something very unexpected. She put out her hand, and then, dangling in front of her, was the Dumpty Key

**Luna's POV**

"Damn you to hell, father." I growled " Why Must you use Ikuto-kun? Why?" I felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

"And why did you have to be head of Easter, dad? The Hoshina's were perfect until you ruined their whole family. Not that I mind Ikuto-kun being my stepbrother, but still. You have no right to make him do all this Shit. And Ikuto, Why did you give ME the Dumpty Key? Why not Hinamori Amu, The one you love? You don't make any sense, buddy." I sighed and heard a gasp

_Shit. If that's that Kiddy King I SWEAR…._

"H-H-Hinamori Amu?" I asked bewildered, but she was stunned herself

"Ikuto…..loves…. me?" She managed to say

"NO FRICKEN DUH!" I groaned

She seemed to snap out of it. " Wait, Ikuto's your _stepbrother?"_

I smirked " yes, Amu, no I'll be going on my way." I said and left

**2 days later**

AMU"S POV

We were fighting with Brainwashed Ikuto again. Well, not really FIGHTING, more like dodging all his attacks

"How could you be so cruel?" Yaya shouted at him

"How _dare _you!" A familiar voice shouted

"Huh?"

"How _dare _you! Ikuto-kun is the sweetest person I know! Do you even know why he's in this mess? Because he wanted to protect THE ONE HE LOVES!" Luna shouted, sitting in mid air in her cara change tears in her eyes

" I-I didn't k-know." Yaya muttered

"Ikuto-kun? C'mon buddy! Your stronger than this! I know your depressed, but you can fight it! I believe in you! C'mon buddy! WE NEED YOU!" Luna shook him

"Luna…" I said

"Ikuto-kun? Please! IKUTO-KUN!"

But he just tossed her aside, and started advancing on to me

"Iku-" I started but he threw an attack at me. I waited for the pain, but there was none. I opened my eyes slightly to see Luna putting a shield around me in her Cara Nari.

"Luna…" I gasped

"I just think Ikuto would KILL me if I let him kill you." she smiled at me. Then, suddenly, Ikuto left

"Ikuto!" I called after him, but he was gone.

**10 minutes later**

"It's like, Easter erased his memory or something." Luna said sadly

"T-They don't know how to d-do that right?" I asked

"I….don't know." Luna admitted

"Say, Higurashi-san? Whats the connection between you and Ikuto?" Tadase asked

"None of your business kiddy king." Luna shot at him

"She's his stepsister." I told him

"Ohh, so your last name is Tsukiyomi?"

"No duh." _then_ she turned to me and smiled

"Amu? Do you love Ikuto at least a bit?" She asked me

"N-no!" I blushed

"Oh _come on_, Amu! Don't tell us you haven't dreamed of him at least once!" She asked me

"Uhhh. Well ya see-" I stammered

_Flashback dream_

Amu wakes up in her room to see Ikuto

"Ikuto…"

"Your sleeping face is more beautiful then I imagined."

_End Of flashback_\

" I KNEW IT! Ikuto-kun might have a chance at happiness after all!" She gave a sad smile

"What do you mean?" I asked her

She sighed and a sad look came into her eyes

"The only time Ikuto-kun was ever happy were 2 times in his life. Before Aruto left and after he met you. You changed him. Before He met you, he never would talk to anyone. Ever. He was so depressed because of what Easter was doing. Then after he met you, he seemed to open up more. Ikuto-kun was my best friend. Utau-chan was to preoccupied with her job, so we didn't see each other very often. Then, he disappeared vanished. Poof. Then I found out he was stayning at your house-." She sighed

"How!?" I asked

"Ikuto-kun told me where you lived once, and I went to see if you knew ANYTHING about where he was, but I saw and heard him confessing to you, I was shocked, that he was staying there, then I went to check up on you, and I heard you yelling at him-" She said, then she looked as if she was going to cry…

"Whats Wrong?"

"N-nothing." She cringed " Then Ikuto-kun met up with me outside and told me what he had done, then suddenly there was a black car I recognized from Easter, I quickly pushed him into the bushes, cara change and just ran as fast as I could. I was stupid. I-I could've saved him…" She cringed

"Don't blame yourself. I-it was my fault" I told her

"…."

"…."

"I-I'm going home." I said an ran home, tears streaming down my face

**At Amu's house**

"Amu-chan, could it be your were….?" Ran started

"In love with Ikuto?" I Finished

'well.."

" I-I-I Think I might be." I said slowly

_Tap Tap_

"Ahh! What the hell,Luna!" I said, startled

"C'mon! Everyone's outside, we're going to save Ikuto-kun!" She said and grabbed my wrist

"w-what?""Well, not really US but mostly YOU!"

"ME! What can I do?"

"Everything." She winked at me

**Fangirl: Ok ok, if any1 knows, IS EP 96 A FILLER OR NOT! It says Ikuto gets his memory erased by Easter ( WTF)But that COULD of happened I the manga, we just didn't know about it. SO CONFUSE!**

**Ikuto:Dude**

**Amu: What the hell**

**Fangirl: I had a dream about Shugo Chara. Only this time, I think it was about Chapter 44**

**Amu: Do tell!**

**Fangirl: Naw. I may make a separate fanfic 4 it, but there was too much Tadamu, which proves It MIGHT be the real deal, because I want Tadagay to die a very painful death If it is, 4****th**** time it's happened 4 me**

**Amu:Which chaps before?**

**Fangirl:10,28, and 38.**

**Ikuto: How do you do that?**

**Fangir: Easy. Your obsessed with Shugo Chara. Please Review *_* OR Y9U'LL END UP LIKE HIM!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

_Fangirl: *Hums*\_

_Ikuto:Fangirl?_

_Fangirl: WHAT!!!_

_Ikuto: *Shranks back*_

_Fangirl: Better. Ok, no matter what Shugo Chara scene I see, I always Imagine Luna and Ikuto coming in that scene minutes later. O.O_

_Amu: Wow_

_Fangirl: Like ya know the scene when they were fighting the first ? Egg, I ALWAYS imagine Ikuto going to save Amu, Then Luna comes saves them all, Then After that Luna Whispers to amu " Amu, No matter what Ikuto says or does, he REALLY cares about ya." Then she leaves. I have a LOT! Luna is the best character I've Ever created!_

"_**H-hold on." I gasped As we reached the street**_

"_**No time." Luna grins.**_

_**I sigh " Atashi Kokoro.." I started**_

"_**UNLOCK!" Everyone else shouted**_

"_**Cara Nari, Beat Jumper!""Cara Nari Clown Drop""Cara Nari Platinum Royale**_

"_**Cara Nari Dear Baby!"**_

"_**Cara Nari Amulet Heart!"**_

"_**Cara Nari Sailor Moon!"**_

_**We all heard A violin sound, and rushed towards it. Ikuto was standing there, by a cliff, playing the violin. The director was standing there as well**_

"_**Father!" Luna Shouted**_

"_**Luna-chan? You have disobeyed my orders. I told you never to get involved with the Guardians!" The director Roared**_

"_**Well it 50 times better than working with you!" Luna yelled**_

_**The director Tsked tsked and held up another tuning fork**_

"_**You already have Ikuto Under your control!" I yelled at him**_

"_**Oh? This isn't for Ikuto…this is for Luna!" The director grinned**_

"_**You would control your own daughter!?" Tadase shouted at him**_

"_**Of course! Anything to get the Embryo! Luna herself, just by thinking about it, can create X eggs."**_

"_**You what?**_**" I asked Luna**

"**It..it's true." Luna admitted "But I only did it once, by accident, when I was 4." **

**Suddenly a purple light was around the tuning fork and Luna was on her knees, clutching her head.**

"**Stop resisting. Obey me girl!" The director snapped**

"**I….don't…want…..AHH" Luna gasped then suddenly let go of her head, stood up, and faced us. Her eyes were blank, like Ikuto's.**

"**L..Luna?" I asked**

**Suddenly, X eggs were coming from everywhere, there had to be at least 80. I gasped**

"**Luna! Stop!" I yelled at her but to no avail**

"**Tadase-kun?" I asked him he nodded **

"**Platinum Heart!" We yelled thus purifying the x eggs. While we were doing that, Luna and Ikuto collapsed, and Easter took them away.**

**Later**

"A…Amu Nya?" Yoru asked me

"Yes?"

"I um have something for you Nya. From Ikuto." He told me

"Ikuto? What?"

He went over to his egg, opened it up and grabbed a note.

" Here Nya."

I read it

_**Dear Amu**_

_**First of all, Thank You for letting me stay At your house. Secondly, I know You Must be pretty steamed at me, but I honestly was just trying to protect you and Tadase. Wouldn't want either of you to get hurt. I just didn't want anyone to get involved in my mess. I hope I haven't hurt you physically, however, because of Easter. But the main reason I'm writing this is to tell you something. For a while, I've known this, but waited for the right moment. I tried to tell you that night, but you didn't believe me. Ok here goes, Hinamori Amu, I love you. Yep. And No matter what you say or do, those feelings will never change. **_

_**With Love, Ikuto**_

"Amu-chan? Why are you crying?" Suu asked me. I looked at the bottom of the page, there were teardrops on it. Ikuto…Loves…me? 

"Ikuto…loves me.." I told them and they gasped.

"He _does?_Lemme see!" Miki grabbed the note and read it over and gasped again

"HE DOES!!!" She exclaimed

"Excuse us, but we are trying to sleep!" Moon stated, annoyed.

Yep, I was taking care of Moon, Stara, Serenity, and her Un hatched chara until she returned to normal

"IKUTO LOVES AMU!" Miki shouted

"We know! Geez stop stating the obvious." Stara groaned

"You KNEW!?"

"Wasn't it obvious?""NO!"

"…"

**Amu's Dream**

Description: Amu is standing on a bridge Looking into the water. Suddenly, she hears Ikuto's song( From ep 12) And whirls around 

"Ikuto!' I shouted and ran to him and hugged him

"Amu.."

"Never leave me again, Okay?"

"I couldn't bear to. I love you."

**She wakes up Next Morning**

"Huh? Oh it was just a dream…." I said disappointed then I was shocked at myself

Am I in love….With Ikuto?

**Fangirl: The answer? Hell ya!\**

**Ikuto: R me and Amu gonna kiss in this story**

**Amu:…**

**Fangirl: Of course! Because 1. I'd either kill myself if I didn't or 2. Another amuto Fangirl would kill me.**3

**Amu: Oh wow… But I DON'T Love Ikuto!**

**Fangirl: Maybe you don't now But A cat always keeps His promises Quote: I'll make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself!**

**Amu: I DON"T LOVE HIM!**

**Nagi: Denial**

**Rima: Mmmm Hmm**

**Ikuto: Defiantly **

**Amu: GUYS!!**

**Fangirl: Oh yea, BTW the teardrops on the letter were from IKUTO! PLZ review!!!!**


End file.
